


A Matter of Great Importance

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, Desire, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Eric wants Jason to admit his feelings.





	A Matter of Great Importance

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Matter of Great Importance  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Eric Northman/Jason Stackhouse  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 318  
>  **Summary:** Eric wants Jason to admit his feelings.  
>  **A/N:** written for [A Picture is Worth A Thousand Words Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5186675.html) Day 28 at nekid_spike

“Do you want me?” 

As soon as the words were out of Eric’s mouth, Jason quickly turned away to make sure no one else had heard what the vampire had said.

“Don’t worry about what anyone else thinks, Jason. They’re not important. However, what’s of the utmost importance to me at this moment is your answer to my question.” His fingers lingered beneath Jason’s chin. “Look at me.” As soon as the other man did as he had commanded Eric repeated his question. “Do you want me?”

Sweat beaded up on Jason’s forehead and he began to stammer. “I... uh... I...”

Eric caressed the soft skin of Jason’s neck with the tips of his fingers. “Keep in mind I know what you’re thinking.”

Jason spun around to face him, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. “You can read minds too?”

“I’m over a thousand years old. I can do a lot of things you can’t even begin to imagine. But in this case I was merely pointing out that I can see how much you want me.” Eric glanced pointedly down Jason’s body.

His cheeks grew pink. “Oh, that.” Jason stood straighter and looked Eric in the eyes. “Yeah, okay. I guess there’s no point in me denying it. I want you. I can’t think, I can’t sleep, I can’t eat, I can’t even... Because I can’t stop thinking about you and what it would be like if I... if you... if we...” The blush on his face darkened. “Happy now?”

Eric’s mouth spread into an evil grin. “Oh, I’m ecstatic, Jason and I promise before the night is over you will be too.” He turned and looked over his shoulder at Jason before he left the room.

The breath Jason hadn’t even realized he was holding escaped him in a low hiss as he nodded his head in agreement before he quickly followed after Eric.


End file.
